


Who Is In Control

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Blowjobs, Gunplay, Knifeplay, M/M, No Lube, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky needs this, the control, that's what this game is all about, control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a tiny reference to HTP and Steve/Peggy.

Being fucked by Bucky was something else.  
He wasn't gentle, no, he was the most vicious sexual partner Steve had ever had, with Peggy he was always gentle, loving, where as Bucky liked it when he bled, he liked to fuck him with a loaded gun pressed to his temple, and when he was feeling really bold he'd fuck Steve with the gun barrel itself. 

Steve secretly loved it, he cried out in pain and pleasure as the knife slid across his collarbone, blood welling up at the surface and flowing in rivulets down his chest, Bucky's groan as lapped up Steve's blood, cock swelling. Steve's moans of pain turning him on.

"Bucky please stop, it hurts so fucking bad, baby please, Bucky!" Steve cried out.

"Fuck you, I said that too, they never fucking stopped!" Bucky bellowed back, and proceeded to carve more lines into Steve's chest, and licked up most of his blood, keeping some in his mouth. He moved his face in front of Steve's and pressed their mouths together, transferring the blood from his mouth to Steve's. They both moaned in pleasure as Steve swallowed his own blood from Bucky's mouth.

Steve tried to kiss Bucky, do something human, a reminder, but he wasn't having any of it, and lined his cock up against Steve's unprepared asshole.

Steve gasped as he realised what Bucky was about to do and began to beg him not to do this.

But he didn't listen, Steve screamed as he was penetrated by Bucky. The only lubricant was his precome, and now Steve's blood, the pain was excruciating. He could feel himself tear.

His screams of pain seemed to make Bucky fuck him harder, he liked seeing Steve in pain, him being the one to hurt him. Control him.

The control, Steve realised, that was why he was like this during sex, it was to have some control over something / someone in his life, and Steve, Steve was an easy target, always letting Bucky do what he wanted, needed.

Bucky was panting now, hair stuck to his face as he fucked into Steve's abused asshole. The blood just made it so much better, he was looking at Steve's blood smeared all over his cock as it disappeared into Steve. There was blood on Bucky's pelvis, the bedsheets, and Steve's thighs. And it was beautiful and raw. He could feel himself getting close to coming, so he let go of all humanity that he had left and fucked into Steve with abandon. 

"Steve!" Bucky shouted as he came inside his ass. Steve just wanted to come, as soon as Bucky pulled out he flipped Steve onto his back and wrapped a metal had around his achingly hard cock. Steve bucked his hips up in a futile attempt to gain more friction. 

Bucky smirked at him and moved his body down so he was face level with Steve's pelvis and took Steve's cock into his mouth like a pro.

It only took a few bobs of Bucky's head before Steve came. He grabbed Bucky's hair and came down his throat. He pulled off Steve's cock with a wet pop.

Bucky flopped down next to him with a sated smile on his face. Well, at least Bucky was happy. Steve gave him a weak smile and closed his eyes, he couldn't wait until the morning, Steve would be healed, then they could play this game all over again.


End file.
